Cursed
by Crescent Lovegood
Summary: So you want to know what happens during the summer? I think the question should be: Can you take it?"
1. Life as a Malfoy

Introduction   
  
What happens when we leave Hogwarts for the summer? When the wands are put away and the hats and robes are taken off? What happens when we put the brooms away and the green and silver Quidditch robes are put in the closet? If becomes a different world coming home. Every year it's been different. This being my fifth time back home I almost felt distant standing in front of the mansion. My parents weren't like everyone else's. They didn't come see me off to Hogwarts at Platform 9 3/4 like everyone else's parents. So naturally the fact I walked home because my parents weren't there to greet me at the train station seemed almost second nature to me. I looked back at the steps that lead to the front door. I could smell me Mum's bread and as I looked through the front window I could see on the grandfather clock that hand that said "Draco Malfoy" had finally reached the word HOME. But was I really home? I pulled my trunk closer to me as I took another step towards the door. My owl gave a small hoot while hopping around excitedly in his cage. He was the only animal, besides Crabbe's snake, that I liked. 'You are very happy to be home huh?' I thought while sticking my fingers through the cage doors. I turned back around to face the door and, more importantly, what was inside. My father was inside. Father always wanted things to be dark and solemn. He never has much time to spend at home, with work and all. And with the Dark Lord's coming back into power, he has been out almost every night, so my Mum writes me. Now; however, I could hear my father's voice on the other side of the door. He was home. I grabbed the knob of the door and gripped it tightly. So you want to know what happens during the summer? I think the question should be: Can you take it?

Chapter 1- Life as a Malfoy  
I walked through the front doors to find everything as it was when I had left last year. The parlor was in top shape, shining like a new sickle. The bread aroma filled my nose fully now. Mum didn't like to cook much (she left that to the house elves), but she liked making bread. I love Mum's bread. When Mum had left for a week one summer for the Witch's Gardening Convention the house didn't seem right. Our house elf at the time, Dobby, wanted to make me bread cause he knew it was my favorite, but it wasn't soft and was very plain compared to my Mum's. Mum is always wonderful with plants and herbs. I can't help smiling when smelling her bread. Father happen to be sitting in his chair reading today's edition of the Daily Prophet when I came in.   
"Lucius, I'm home," I yelled loud enough for my mum to hear from the kitchen. Father had put down the paper and stared at me.   
"Well, well, the young Malfoy home at last." he said. For some reason father didn't like to say my first name much. The same did not apply to my Mum.   
"Draco! My Draco! How was school?" she shouted while running into the room to hug me. She had on a light yellow robe with an apron over the front. I fell into her embrace.   
"Fine mum. School was fine." I tried to sound annoyed when really I just felt overjoyed to be there right then. Father had gone back to his paper.   
"Go upstairs and get out of those clothes. Unpack and meet us down here for dinner." she informed me. I started to bring my trunk up the stairs when my father said something from behind his paper.   
"Bring down your grades with you so we can over them at dinner." I stopped breathing. I didn't respond to him and quickly pulled my trunk up to my room.   
While in my room I first let my owl out of his cage. He hates to be cooped up for too long. After I flopped down on my bed. How was I going to explain my grades? How was I going to explain that Muggle Studies class I took? Father would kill me if he knew I enjoyed it. But he would hear about it soon enough by Crabbe's and Goyle's parents. Crabbe lived just down the street from us and Goyle only lived a few blocks away. Whatever Vincent Crabbe's parents knew, my parents did too. I thought while the Chasers from my Bulgarian Quidditch poster scored another goal on my wall. I could tell him it was required and not an elective this year. He would not be surprised if our headmaster Dumbledore decided to do something like that. If I act like I hated the fact the Dumbledore made it a required class, my father just might believe the story. Plus, I could take the class again next year. I began to unpack my clothes when I came upon a small bundle in my trunk. It had a note attached to it. I opened the note to read:   
  
Draco,   
I thought this could help you in that Muggle Studies class you liked so much. It still works. Keep working on you Shrinking Solution.   
Professor Severus Snape   
I smiled a bit while reading this. Snape was my favorite teacher at Hogwarts. He taught Potions and was also the head of our house, Slytherin. Snape was always supportive no matter what. He and my father use to go to school together and were in the same year I think. They were good friends. They aren't anymore, because of a decision that Snape made a long time ago. I opened up the small package to find a watch. This watch had just numbers and buttons on the side. It only told time. I began to press the buttons to see what they would do when a voice came from my door.   
Wash up, it's time to eat." came my father's voice. Startled I threw the watch under my pillow and stood up as quick as I could.   
'o-ok,' I managed to get out.   
Dinner was wonderful. The house elves had made all my favorites and of course we had Mum's bread. I talked about a lot of the Quidditch games that went on in the school year and almost slipped when mentioning Cho Chang's name. She is a Ravenclaw seeker and has become a wonderful friend to me this past year. I knew that if I did anything more that mention her name I would be teased about it for quite sometime. I decided to stop myself by eating a big spoonful of scalloped potatoes.   
Half way through dinner, father asked to see my report card. Shaking I slowly reached into my back pocket. It seemed like everything had stopped moving. There wasn't any noise coming form the kitchen and my parents were watching me intently. I now held a piece of paper folded over, twice, and was trying hard not to shake. I started to hand the paper to my Mum, considering she would be satisfied with my grades, but my father snatched it away. My parent's reactions were completely different.   
"An 'A' in Potions; that's great dear," mum said.   
"Why do you have a 'C' in Transfiguration?" My father spoke very slowly when he was trying not to get angry. 'He thinks that's bad I can't wait to hear about Care of Magical Creatures class.' I thought while finishing my potatoes.   
"History of Magic is a 'B'; that's better than last year."   
"…probably that Mc-gone-to-hell professor. Who does she think she is? Giving my son -A MALFOY- a 'C' in Transfiguration! I can't believe-"   
"Excellent in Flying class I see," Mum shouted over father. "Madam Hooch has always thought you've done well."   
"A 'D'!! Malfoy, you have a 'D' in Care of Magical Creatures! It's that giant again, isn't it?! Dumbledore will be hearing from me! I bet that Potter has something to do with-"   
"Oh! And Herbology looks lovely dear! An 'A'!" Mum was yelling over my father's full voice. I was nearly finished with my food and the conversation was just starting.   
"Defense Against the Dark Arts is a 'B'. Not that that class is ever taught properly. Besides, you won't need to learn that considering you're a Malfoy and all…." It suddenly got quiet. I knew what class they were looking at. I had held my breath before noticing there was no more food on my plate.   
"That was a great dinner. I think I'll finish unpacking now," I said quickly.   
"Sit Back DOWN, MALFOY!" my father's voice boomed. The world seemed to stop again and so did I on my way to the stairs. "Do you mind telling me why you have a Muggle Studies class on YOUR report card?!" I started to stutter. It was like he yelled all the words in my head out. I couldn't remember my plan. Why was I taking a Muggle Studies class?   
"You better answer me boy!" he spat. I could hear him getting up from the table and heading towards me. I turned around and caught a glimpse of my Mum still sitting at the table her head in her hands before my father grabbed my shirt collar and picked me up to be eye level with him. His eyes were red and big and his nose was squishing mine. His breath was hot.   
"Malfoy…" he whispered slowly. "You will tell me why there was a Muggle Studies class on your report card or I will knock it out of you." Suddenly my plan came flooding back into my head.   
"It was re-required," I quickly spat. "Dumbledore made us."   
"Liar!!" he argued. "That would have had to go through the ministry!" With that he shoved me to the floor. Backing up, to avoid a blow, I realized once again my ears were burning. No one ever scared me the way Lucius did. Except "Mad Eye" Moody 4th year. Professor Moody, ironically reminded me a lot of my father. Sharp, stern voice. Kind of blasting out orders when angry. Mum was out of her seat now.   
"Lucius," Mum started to say, "He is your son."   
"No son of mine would lie to me," he bellowed pushing mum away. "Why was it on your report card, Malfoy?!"   
"I wanted to know why it's so bad," I quietly said.   
"You wanted to know?! Would you rather be a Muggle than a Malfoy? Is that what you are saying?" I couldn't think with him towering over me.   
"No!" I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. "I just want to know why it was so bad. I'm sorry; I won't do it again." With that, I got up and ran. I could hear my Mum saying" Let him go dear" repeatedly. I made it to my room, shut the door and locked it. The note was still there on the bed.   
"Thanks Severus," I told the paper while picking it up, along with the watch and placing it in my top desk drawer, "but I don't think now is the time for this."   
Somehow, I don't think I could believe that.


	2. Writing to Crabbe and Goyle

Chapter 2- Writing to Crabbe and Goyle   
I stayed out of sight for the rest of the evening. In the morning, I got up early and went to my desk. I checked my drawer. It was still there. The watch was still there. I sat there, staring at it blackly for a while before I pulled out some parchment. I started to write:   
Crabbe,   
I'm not writing about anything in particular. Just wanted to see what your day looked like. Want to do something?   
Draco   
I sealed it and handed it to my owl. He took a little offence to the fact that he just had to fly next door.   
"I know it's short, but by the time you get back, I'll have another one for you." With that, he ruffled his feathers and set off for another journey next door. I pulled out some more parchment and wrote:   
Goyle,   
Want to do something? Write back.   
Draco   
It seemed short but I knew if I made it any longer he wouldn't reply as quickly. And if I didn't tell him to write back, he wouldn't. It took Goyle a while to read and understand things. I sealed the second letter and waited. I looked at the watch again. It must be completely different living as a Muggle. Communication, Travel, Food, Sport, art; it was all different. Using electricity and technology, and not using your wand. I don't know where I would be without my wand. It seems so interesting how they have survived. I wonder-   
I was interrupted by my owl pecking at my shirt. Crabbe had written back simply to say,   
Ok. Back Marsh. Quidditch.   
It wasn't signed or anything, but what did that matter! I was getting out of the house.


	3. More Mishaps

Chapter 3- More mishaps   
"Hi Mum. Going out to play Quidditch in the marsh. I'll be back later," I spoke, clutching my Nimbus 2001.   
"Wait, wait Draco." I stopped and looked back. "I want you to go water my plants in the greenhouse first." I sighed.   
"Ok, Mum." I grabbed a bucket and watering can. I headed out hearing a faint "thank you dear" on my way to the green house. I set my Nimbus 2001 outside the greenhouse and grabbed some gloves off their hook outside the greenhouse. I took care of the easier plants first like dittany and aconite. I worked my way down the rows, feeding and watering all the plants except the dried nettles, which of course aren't supposed to be watered. After a half-hour I finished watering the wormwood and wolf bane and sprinted out of the greenhouse. I hung the gloves up and picked up my Nimbus. Hopefully, Crabbe had not left the marsh.   
I reached the marsh a few minutes later, out of breath.   
"Mum…plants…" was all I could get out. Crabbe understood.   
"That's alright. What do you want to start with?"   
"Just race me a lap" I told him getting on my broom. He nodded as he mounted his. We pushed off and the wind took over. It was lovely up in the air. My father wouldn't get on a broom if his life depended on it, but for me it's like therapy. I love racing and Quidditch and even Quad pot (American game).   
Crabbe jumped of his broom and took a hold of the Quaffle. We passed that around for a few minutes before moving on. The next position required us grabbing a bat and knocking a ball as far away from ourselves as possible. I like the position of beater because you can really get your anger out, and I needed to. You can take out all aggressive action. Needless to say we spent quite a while "practicing" this position before moving on to being a Seeker. We couldn't play position of Keeper cause we didn't have a hoop so we went to my personal favorite. Crabbe let out the Snitch and I was after it. It only took my a few minutes before I had caught it. Feeling fully exhausted with half the day over and yearning for food we decided to call it a day. We started to head back and then finally went our separate ways.   
I came home to my mum talking to someone. It wasn't my father because he was at work. It didn't sound like she was talking to one of the house elves. I decided to walk toward the noise. It came from the parlor and sounded like laughing. When was the last time I heard mum laughing? Quite a while. I found a man talking to my Mum on the couch. I recognized the man instantly. He smiled back and asked, almost lazily,   
"How's your summer going?" Just as lazily I answered him.   
"I dunno. It just started and I still am seeing visions of my Professor." We all laughed, even the dark-haired man known as Severus Snape. "What are you doing here?" I wanted to know.   
"Your Mum is nice enough to let me use some ingredients in her greenhouse for a potion I'm making." He paused a moment then, almost sarcastically, answered, "Very difficult." I smiled. It seemed he could do anything. I looked at my Mum. She was smiling. For a moment everything felt whole. I think they sensed it as well. We sat there for a minute, quietly observing each other's smiles. Then it was broken my Mum.   
"Would you like some tea, Severus?" she asked my professor.   
"No, thank you," he replied. "I should be going before Lucius gets home, don't you think?" I nodded reverently. If father came home right now it would be most unpleasant.   
"Well, then you can help yourself to any ingredient you need although some might not be ready. Draco can show you to the greenhouse, won't you dear?" my Mum inquired. I nodded and started to head out to the back. Professor Snape thanked my Mum and kissed her on the cheek before he would follow me.   
Out in the greenhouse my professor and I were alone. I had given him the pair of gloves before we entered. Snape's eyes grew a bit as we walked in. He was always impressed with my Mum's plants.   
"What ingredients do you need?" I wanted to know. Professor Snape pulled out a small roll of parchment and answered me.   
"Wolfsbane, St. John's Wort, Asphodel, Shrivelfig….Bicorn horn, which I can pick up at an Apothecary's, and, ah yes knotgrass." We started to walk down a row of plants.   
"Sounds like an interesting potion. Are these all the ingredients for the potion?" I asked, pointing to St. John's Wort.   
"No, merely the ones in season. I'll go to an apothecary for the rest. Either that or wait seven months." He gave a quick, dry laugh that stopped quicker than it had started. While looking for some good leaves on the Asphodel Professor Snape asked a very off-topic question.   
"So, are you dating anyone?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.   
"No!" I quickly argued; so quick it probably sounded like I took offense. Snape just smiled.   
"No one you fancy?" he inquired while taking a few leaves off the asphodel. I began to contradict him, but no words came out. What about Cho Chang? Snape could tell that I was stalling. "Mm, hmm…" was all he could say, for a while.   
"Well, not necessarily 'fancy'…" I tried to use as an excuse.   
"I see. Is she Slytherin?" We were walking up another row. I shook my head.   
"…Ravenclaw…"   
"Ah, ha!! Could she possibly play Quidditch as the position of seeker?" Was it that obvious?! When I didn't answer Snape smiled to himself. It was a few seconds before he replied, more to himself than I, "Not bad. I mostly like Slytherins myself…" Nothing more was said as Snape gathered the rest of the ingredients and made his way for the greenhouse door. I stopped him. Snape turned around with dark eyes. I was almost afraid to ask, but I had to.   
"Professor Snape, I-I don't want you to tell anyone that I like…her, ok?" The corner of Snape's mouth rose a bit.   
"Who would I tell? And call me Severus. We aren't at Hogwarts, Draco." I hesitated. He sounded sincere. He handed me the gloves. "Take care." And he disapparated. Who could Snape tell? A teacher? They wouldn't care. Cho? Maybe, but not likely. Potter? No, he wouldn't want to give him the privilege of trying to blackmail me. I could trust Snape. But he doesn't like father. I tried to push this out of my head as I went up to my room. There was a note on my desk. Goyle had written back…but, the address, my name, was in…cursive. Who do I know that writes in cursive? I decided there was no use in wasting any more time on questions and seized the letter to open it. I stared at my name on the front. It looked…beautiful, suave. I smiled at the thought of myself in a tuxedo, kissing a woman's hand and telling her my name. 'My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.' I opened the letter and was shocked at the name at the bottom. It was from Cho.


	4. A Thought

Chapter 4- A thought

Do I love my father because I'm afraid of him? Or do I actually love him? My father has been such a big part of my life and I know his beliefs so well you can give me a topic and I can tell you what my father thinks about it. What are the important things in life? Father would say, "family, heritage, and tradition" going on to start the " Malfoys have been death eaters for three generations..." If you asked him what his motto is he would immediately answer, "Follow your beliefs and if people don't like it, change their beliefs." Easier said than done, right? Not only do the Malfoy's have a linage in being companions to You-Know-Who, but so do the Crabbes and the Goyles. Even the relationship the three families have with each other is a tradition. It's been "Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle" for as long as my father talks. We were kind of forced friends at first, Vincent, Greg and I, but we learned to like each other. It makes things a lot harder when your parents have expectations of how they wasn't your life to be. Of course they do! They have already lived it! They want you to be exactly like them, but how am I supposed to not feel bad if You-Know-Who were to hurt one of my friends? Who's to say that he wouldn't have me hurt them? Would he make me do that? What if he made me do something to Cho Chang? It's obvious Harry likes her. Could the Dark lord use me to hurt Cho so it would weaken Harry? Most likely. I have only seen You-Know-Who once in my life when I had just turned twelve. I had been given detention in the Forbidden Forest with Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione, four Gryffindors. We were looking for a hurt unicorn and found the Dark Lord. It was a terrifying experience. If I'm not loving my father out of fear I would be following the Dark Lord because of it.   
  
I sat at a park bench wearing some baggy jeans and a green silk shirt. I looked at the watch Professor Snape gave me, which was now on my wrist. She was late. Was she coming? Was it a joke? I looked around to make sure no one was hiding behind a tree laughing at me. I was sure that if I turned around Potter would be there to laugh at me. I started to feel angry and embarrassed. How could I fall for such a stupid trick? My heart started to sink. I took a deep breath. There was no use in waiting for someone who didn't know they were supposed to meet me. I stood up, holding my jeans a bit, when I heard my name.

"Draco! Don't leave! Please! Draco, wait!"

I turned to see her running towards me. She was wearing a small summer dress with a light pastel floral pattern and little sandals that barely hung onto her feet. The dress showed her tan calves. It held onto her by two small straps across her shoulders and clung to her tightly. Her face was red, but it was hard to tell over her dark, glistening skin. Her long, obsidian-like hair blew wildly around with the wind as she ran towards me. I could have sworn the Earth seemed to rotate slower than usual and time bent as she ran to catch up with me. Her brown eyes were watching me as a hard lump started to form in my throat. I could fall into those eyes forever. I saw her straight, angelic smile just before one of her sandals fell onto the sidewalk and she moved back to get it. I would have moved to get it myself; however, I was afraid my pants would fall off. She slipped her tiny foot into the sandal and walked the rest of the way towards me. She stopped in front of me, took in a deep breath and smiled. I smiled back, speechless. I watched her mouth as she said, "I'm sorry I'm late. I got hung up."

"It's alright. I don't mind." I was thankful it wasn't a joke. Thank goodness it wasn't a joke.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Cho's voice sang. We started to walk along the bank of a near by river.

"You look nice," I said. It sounded even more stupid than it did in my head.

"Oh! Thank you, Draco." My head filled with excitement and many thoughts of Cho. "How's your summer been?" she asked. I couldn't lie to her.

"It's been the same as usual." I pulled a weak smile from my face. Ok, so maybe I could lie to her. I didn't want her to know about my family. I didn't want to hurt her or have her see me hurt. We walked along the river and then decided to walk into a small Muggle electronics shop. I looked around at the different devices telling Cho everything I knew about the cameras, calculators and translators. She smiled but wasn't as excited as I was, until she spied a laptop. Her eyes widened as I showed her a game of cards on the computer.

"Some computers even hold the Internet, but we didn't cover that much in Muggle Studies." I took a deep, proud breath.

"It would be wonderful to own one of these."

"Well," I started. " I grabbed some money out of my vault and got it exchanged for Muggle Money…"

"Oh! Draco! Are you going to buy a computer?!" she exclaimed. A few people looked around.

"SHH!!" I hushed her, laughing. "I don't know yet, but I was planning on eating sometime. Are you hungry?" Cho nodded. We left to find a small place to eat. We talked more but I can't remember what about. It was like a faint dream that I didn't want to let go of. When I got home,

I slid into bed and shut my eyes.

I saw Cho laughing and talking with friends. She seemed so genuinely happy. I smiled into my pillow thinking of her. But then a figure appeared next to her. She smiled and hugged the dark-haired figure. It was Potter. She laughed and talked with him. Then another figure appeared behind Cho. It was more of a silhouette than a person. I saw the shape raise a wand. There was a flash and Cho screamed. Then my mind was blank.

AN: Dun Dun Dun!!!! To let everyone know I'm not normally into the Draco/Cho ship but I like the idea for this story. It will bring more drama this way. Thanks for R and R! I always love to hear what you have to say.


	5. Potter

Chapter 5- Potter

I told Mum the next morning that I was going out for the whole day. She didn't ask questions, just smiled and told me to have a good time. I wish I could have had a good time, but I was going to be flying all day. I took a small bag filled it with bread, water, a napkin and my new watch. I took a hold of my Nimbus 2001 and took off outside in my backyard. I immediately went up above the clouds. I took a deep breath and took off for the Weasley's.

I should probably explain why I was going to the Weasley's. Before school ended, I heard that Potter was going to be over at the Weasley's house the second week of summer. I figure that if anyone can save Cho, and keep her safe, he can. Of course I would never admit this to his face, but nonetheless. I can admit when I'm wrong while I'm by myself, but I think it's time I put that aside for Cho. If anything I'm going to tell him about my dream and the feelings I have. He'll just have to listen to what I have to say.

It took all day to fly to the Weasley's, and I was happy to reach their house just before sundown. The clouds had begun to get really gray and deep and were sinking low on the little town. I jumped off my broom, sore and hungry, and ran up to the door. The house was tiny, but vertically it went on forever. There were chimneys placed everywhere on the roof and the house sagged under the weight. The house looked so droopy that I carefully knocked on the front door so that the house wouldn't crumble. I heard voices, then shuffling, and a loud bang from upstairs. Before the door opened I heard a faint voice scolding someone. The door opened.   
"Hello, um, is-" I started to the red-haired woman at the door. I knew I was taking a risk coming seeing as my family and the Weasley's aren't the best of mates.   
"Hello, can I help you?" the woman, named Molly Weasley, snapped. I held my ground.   
"Yes. I'd like to speak to Harry Potter if he is in." There was noise from behind the woman and Ron Weasley appeared.   
"What do you want?!" he barked. My polite smile had left my face.   
"I want to speak with Potter. Is he in?" I asked through my teeth.   
"No, he's not!" Ron answered quickly. By the look on his mother's face it was an obvious lie.   
"It's important." I paused. "Please?"   
"No! He's not in!" Ron yelled while trying to shut the door. Mrs. Weasley stopped him.   
"Where is your family, Draco?" she asked in a quieter voice than Ron and I. By now I could see Ginny, Fred and George coming into the room closest to the open door. Feeling hot I said shortly,   
"Not with me. I'm by myself." Mrs. Weasley gave a disapproving look at this. Did she think my Mum didn't care where I was? Suddenly I saw a dark-haired figure behind the red. "Harry! Can I please speak to you? It's important." Potter had stopped dead in his tracks. He started to slowly walk over to the door. His expression changed from shocked to annoyed. I could feel myself getting hot. "May I come inside please?"   
"No!" voiced Ron. Mrs. Weasley looked about ready to smack him but Harry spoke up,   
"I think it would be better if we talked outside," he said. I nodded. It was better than nothing and that way I wouldn't have their whole family trying to eavesdrop. We started to walk away from the house in the hot air. It smelt like rain. The ground however was dry and so was Potter's voice.   
"Listen, I don't know what you are doing here Draco," he said. "but if you're here to make fun of me, you might as well leave. You and I have no business with each other so you better go back home."   
"But, you don't understand-"   
"I understand perfectly, and I think it's enough that you have to taunt me at school."   
"Just listen!" I shouted. Potter got quiet and had stopped walking. I took a deep breath. "It's about Cho. I think You-Know-Who might try to kill her."   
"Very funny, Draco, but I'm not buying this joke."   
"It's not a joke. After my date with her-"   
"Your date with her?!" he interrupted. "You had a date with her? Is that why you are here? To rub this in my face?! I don't need to hear it."   
"I honestly think she could be in trouble. Look, you can have her. If she stays with me, she'll get hurt." Potter stopped to think.   
"I don't believe you. This is some sort of trick isn't it?! I don't want you making her out to be a joke, Malfoy! "   
"But it isn't! Ok, I just came here to let you know that Cho might be in danger. Now that I've done that, I'll go home." Harry didn't say anything to me as I hopped on my Nimbus 2001 and left.


	6. A Change of Heart

Chapter 6- A Change of Heart   
It took me all night to get back home again. When I got home in the early morning, I threw off my clothes and slipped into bed for a few hours sleep. When I woke up, yesterday's journey seemed a bit unreal. It took me a while to recall exactly what had happened. I put on my clothes and went down to the dining area to see my mother talking with one of the house elves. She always spoke so softly with them. I caught a bit of "Next time I would like to see-" and "We won't tell the master about this, ok?" before I reached the bottom of the stairs. Mum looked up to see me coming down the stairs.   
"Good morning! You slept a while. How are you feeling?" she asked with a cheerful smile.   
"I have a headache, but I'm ok." I answered.   
" Oh! That's too bad." she said. Turning to the house elf she informed, "Could you get my Draco some peppermint tea?"   
"But I don't like peppermint tea, Mum," I objected.   
"It will be good for your headache." I decided not to argue and the house elf ran off to the kitchen. "Come sit down, Dear." I went and sat next to her. We talked over two cups of peppermint tea about plenty of things. School, Quidditch, Crabbe and Goyle, even my Muggle Studies class and about my get-together with Cho Chang. She quietly listened as I rambled on about the pranks we played on some of the kids at school and the difference between a regular computer and a laptop. I talked about all my classes, the last, of course, being Potions.   
"…and Professor Snape says I still need to work on my Shrinking Solution. It's just not coming out correctly. I can make loads of other concoctions but I can't get the stupid Shrinking Solution right!"   
"That's alright, Draco," she assured. "You don't have to be good at everything. But if you are that worried about it, why don't we try and make some today, hm? How about now? Do you have the ingredients?" I nodded, remembering my stop at Diagon Alley. "Well, you go grab your ingredients and meet me back down here. I'll grab a cauldron ok?"   
I ran upstairs, grabbed the ingredients and threw them onto my bed. I took out my trunk and started to look though my books for the Shinking Solution instructions. After finding my book, and grabbing the other things I needed, I headed back down to the dining area where my mum was waiting for me. I threw the ingredients onto the table and tried to find the page about shrinking solutions.   
"Draco, first calm down. It's not a rush to be first. It would be better to take your time and get it right then to be first and have it be sloppy." I rolled me eyes even though I knew she had a point.   
We worked on the shrinking solution for two hours before testing it on a small mouse outside. It shrank smaller and smaller till it disappeared with a 'pop!'   
"Mum! Did you see that?! It shrunk! It worked!" My mum smiled. "I think we gave it a bit too much……..but that doesn't matter! I'm going to go write Professor Snape." I darted for the stairs but stopped long enough to say, "Thanks Mum."   
"Anytime! And tell Severus hi for me, will you?"   
As I went up to my room to find parchment, I wondered if I should go back downstairs and tell her about what happened with Potter yesterday. I thought better of it. The Potters have always been a touchy subject and I really didn't feel like explaining everything anyway. 'If I still wanted to tell her later I will, but as for now I don't see a point' I told myself. I wrote Professor Snape a quick letter saying,   
Professor,   
Mum and I worked out my Shrinking Solution problem! I can't wait to show you. You'll be so proud. Hope things are well.   
Draco   
  
P.S. Mum says hi.   
  
I sent my owl out on the journey towards Snape's house into a dark gray sky. The smell of rain was coming in through the cracks and I didn't realize how cold it was getting. I pulled on a sweater as I sat down and thought about Potter, and school, and Crabbe and Goyle, and Cho and my date with her. If no one was going to keep her safe I had to. I couldn't let anything horrible happen to her. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if my father or you-know-who or any of the death eaters came after her. I love her too much for any of that to happen.   
A door shut from downstairs. I heard voices. My Dad was home.

AN: This is where it starts to get wierd, and scary, and just plain odd. Which means I really like it. Just a warning. Thanks to everyone who keeps on reading. We need more of you. Special thanks to Jamiebell, sarah-mason, and Leoking for always giving me great advice/ long reviews!


End file.
